<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a new and beautiful world by DorrisTang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345193">a new and beautiful world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang'>DorrisTang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Westworld (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大战后，辐射改变了一部分人类基因，将人分为两类。人类在废墟上建立了新的制度，也有了新的阶级和歧视。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Delos/William</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter1-3</h2>
<hr/>
<p>　　
      助手来告诉洛根，茱莉叶小姐还没有来。<br/>
　　他把香槟放下，抬手看表，他妹妹向来喜爱迟到早退，从不准时，今天的宴会已经迟了近半个小时了。<br/>
　　洛根喝完第三杯香槟，穿无袖火红色裹胸、搭配同色紧身短裙、皮靴的女人从门口走进来。她环视四周，有侍者上前接过她的手包，为她端酒。她看到洛根，拿着香槟杯径直走过来。<br/>
　　她身上带着浓郁的香水味，妆容精致，在她倚在旁边的高脚椅上时，洛根抬了眼皮。<br/>
　　“迟到四十五分钟，妹妹。”<br/>
　　“我知道。”茱莉叶并不关心，“临时有事。”<br/>
　　兄妹碰杯，等她休息了五分钟后，洛根懒散地开口：“我听说，你提拔了一个新的EGM？”<br/>
　　“呃哼。”<br/>
　　茱莉叶没有转头，仍然打量着宴会，似乎在寻找帅气的面孔，她不否认，也并不打算多谈。<br/>
　　“茱莉叶……”洛根压低了声音，似乎不满意妹妹的态度，语气变得凌厉了一些，公事公办地说，“——比利·威廉，你新任命的EGM，两个月前刚进公司，名校毕业生，没有学过基因相关专业，有五年工作经历。”<br/>
　　他顿了顿，“最重要的是……你不希望明天所有的媒体头版都是‘得洛斯新任命执行经理为下等公民’吧？”<br/>
　　“你如果闭上嘴，没有人会知道。”片刻，茱莉叶打破沉默。“他的妈妈和外祖母都是人类，他是百万分之一的幸运儿，他的异化程度很低。”<br/>
　　洛根咧嘴无声地笑起来，他靠在吧台上，神情玩世不恭，“新世界建立后，基因没有被完全改写回来的公民是下等的、异化的，他们只被豢养、奴役。‘一滴血’原则，茱莉叶。”他笑着说，“……别告诉我，你同情他？”<br/>
　　茱莉叶又沉默，洛根眯起眼睛，大笑起来，上半身都倚在了吧台上。茱莉叶和他在米黄色的射灯下越发耀眼，有人认出他们，举起酒向得洛斯的两位继承人致意，向他们背后潜伏的一整座由老老得洛斯先生建立的巨大商业基因帝国致意。<br/>
　　洛根玩味地打量他的妹妹，茱莉叶是个非常能干的女人，或者说，得洛斯家族从来没有庸碌的人，不管男人还是女人。他很是惊讶，茱莉叶居然真的因为感情破格提拔了一个下等公民……或许他上次听爸爸提起过的，茱莉叶想要订婚的那个人，也是这个比利·威廉。<br/>
　　这样一个“人”，对他们的人生是毫无帮助的。<br/>
　　“你见过他，洛根。”茱莉叶喝下一口酒，对他说。<br/>
　　“当然，正是因为我见过他——我认识他，所以我才更惊讶，你为什么选择威廉。”<br/>
　　洛根敲了敲吧台的实木桌子，酒保从另一侧过来，他看了一眼酒保脖子上检测圈，正嘀嘀蜂鸣着，正中嵌了一颗红宝石。他说：“宝石非常好看。给我来一杯威士忌，加两块冰。”<br/>
　　酒保笑起来说：“谢谢您的夸赞，是好心的维金斯夫人带我去定期回测时重新镶嵌的，从十八岁开始，它本来是一块便宜的璞石。”他谦卑地收走用过的香槟杯，从架子上取下醇厚劲浓的威士忌，兑在玻璃杯里，又从冰柜里夹了两方块冰进去，递给洛根。<br/>
　　洛根吞了一大口酒精，皱起眉咽下去，他吁了一口气，使劲晃了脑袋，因为酒劲太大。<br/>
　　“你带他去注册了吗？”他假装风趣地说，“当然，他满十八岁了？”<br/>
　　茱莉叶漫不经心地对舞池里一个英俊的男人点头，“当然没有注册。”她转过头来看她的兄弟，嘲弄地说，“我说了，他的异化程度很低，他很谨慎，没有人能看出来。你不会以为我会让他以一个下等公民的身份接受任命吧，哥哥？”<br/>
　　“哦嗬！”<br/>
　　“他……是一个好人。”茱莉叶说。<br/>
　　她不再看舞池里搂搂抱抱的人群，望着米黄色的灯光有些出神，似乎在回忆。洛根看着她，怀疑她这副表情是否是陷入了“爱情”。<br/>
　　爱情，这也是一项对他们的人生毫无帮助的东西。<br/>
　　他诙谐地道：“我知道，一个在上学时立志钻研、工作时勤勤恳恳的……下等公民。他确实是一个好‘人’。三天前的下午，我亲自给他颁受了EGM的金属工作牌，那块手掌大的牌子，他看起来似乎非常感激，如果我愿意，不知道下一秒会不会来舔我的皮鞋。”<br/>
　　茱莉叶不看他，没有理会他的奚落，自顾自地说：“我们约会了几次，你知道，我不在乎钱或者什么，这对我们来说不过是一张纸，爸爸从小把它们滚得越来越多。但他和我约会的第一次，他坚持要付所有的账单；他约我出去，我们很少去高档餐厅，他喜欢看书，我们去市政府图书馆……<br/>
　　他不一样，洛根，他不是得洛斯的一员，和他在一起，我不是‘茱莉叶·得洛斯’，我只是茱莉叶。我提拔他做EGM，也完全不必牵扯进家族的商业里来，你是他的顶头上司，他只需要继续做他的预算和报表，公允无私，保持他的自我就好。”<br/>
　　洛根挑了挑眉毛，仍然在打量他的妹妹。他依然嘲弄地说：“但他是下等人！他本该是一只宠物狗或者别的什么。如果被人发现，他约你去高档餐厅，进门时就会被侍者拦住——因为他脖子上将会有监测环，除非你说你是他的主人……哦，这样的话，可能你就不得不回到‘茱莉叶·得洛斯’这个角色来了，妹妹。”<br/>
　　茱莉叶瞥了他一眼，不置可否。<br/>
　　“我能明白，他是一只纯真洁白的小绵羊，只会在你身旁咩咩叫，而得洛斯都是时刻盯着别人咽喉吞咽口水的狼和豹。”<br/>
　　洛根耸了耸肩，茱莉叶留给他一个轻蔑的眼神。她站起身来，走之前说了一句话：“所以我喜欢他。”<br/>
　　他看着茱莉叶走远，一个男人出现在门口，穿得并不昂贵，看上去有点普通。他没有进来，只是迟疑地站在门口，就在侍者要上前靠近的时候，茱莉叶走到了门口。他额前浅棕色的头发有点长，茱莉叶伸手把它们拨到了他耳后，洛根敏锐地看到那双耳朵——<br/>
　　两人柔情地接了个吻，转身一起离开了。<br/>
　　洛根看了一会儿，把威士忌喝完，对着远处早就离去的妹妹说：“所以我也感兴趣了，茱莉叶。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　　　<br/>
　　得知消息后的第一个工作日，洛根在下班时间前请新上任的EGM到他办公室里来坐坐。<br/>
　　洛根走到办公室的酒柜面前，取出一支红酒，倒给自己一杯。他转过身看向有些拘谨地坐在办公桌对面的人，刚要取出第二个高脚杯，那人就出声说：“工作时间……我不喝酒，谢谢。”<br/>
　　他潇洒地一笑，把红酒塞上木塞，放回了酒柜里。<br/>
　　“桌上有咖啡，请自便。”<br/>
　　他回到办公桌旁边，斜靠在桌上，居高临下地看着那人，手在空中打了两个圈，为将要开始的对话铺垫。<br/>
　　“我们认识多久了，威廉？”<br/>
　　“大概半年。”<br/>
　　“那你和我妹妹，茱莉叶呢？”<br/>
　　“两个月。”<br/>
　　洛根把酒杯举起来，迎着夕阳，看它在玻璃杯中透红的成色，“哈，你们居然这么快就订婚了。”他用酒杯指了一下依然不太自在的威廉，微笑道，“敬你和茱莉叶。”<br/>
　　他自认是个潇洒的酒鬼，能分清什么时候该喝。喝完一杯，洛根便不再喝，转而倒了一杯咖啡在高脚杯里，虽然用它装咖啡有些不合适。<br/>
　　洛根回到他原本属于老板的位置上，继续打量威廉。<br/>
　　他的目光停在脖颈处，威廉感受到了，手指不自然地捏着西裤，又过了一会儿，他别扭地转了转身体，让衬衣领子竖起的角度更完好地挡住脖子，那里也许应该有一层薄薄的监测环。<br/>
　　这个动作细微而小气，一下让洛根回想起他第一次见到威廉的时候，在登记局门口，那天他陪一个朋友来给他的新宠物登记上环，是一只白雪豹，男孩，秀气，被他朋友打扮得很鲜丽，十几个世纪以前，贵族们向来不吝啬打扮他们的情人和宠物，对于一切炫耀权力的东西，他们都十分豪气。洛根对着男孩用目光奸视，他上过不少男女，觉得这一个应该很好玩，男孩羞怯地躲在他主人身后，洛根还出言调侃朋友，说在沙龙上从未见过他带这一个来大家享用……<br/>
　　登记局门口站满了中产阶级与上流社会，但话语却很下流。广场与台阶上，没有监测环的兽人极尽本能地搔首弄姿，盼望被哪一位贵人捡走——有了监测环，就不用继续吃政府配发的救济粮、输营养液，就能获得一点属于人类的尊严。就在那天，洛根注意到了威廉，他不像其他没有主人的宠物，而是拉紧了不合身的衣服下摆，企图遮住什么，或许是他毛绒短小的尾巴，他低着头，也许是想把柔软的耳朵藏起来。洛根眯着眼睛微微一哂，他直觉认为那是只流浪狗，一只像人的流浪狗。<br/>
　　这是他们的第一面。后来，再见到就是在工作上，洛根与他握手时还有点惊讶，下意识地去看他的脖子，还是空荡荡的。他不知道这只流浪狗是怎么做到逃避了监测环。他当时狡黠地笑了笑，放开威廉的手。<br/>
　　那天工作结束时，他被威廉叫住：“洛根先生……你愿意喝一杯吗？”<br/>
　　从回忆中出来，洛根并没有说话，但很明白威廉在遮掩什么。但得洛斯是做基因改写的。他愉快地笑起来，摇了摇头。<br/>
　　安静了一会儿，他单刀直入地说：“你不希望，在你和我妹妹的结婚典礼上有记者带着监测局的人来把你带走吧？”<br/>
　　他紧盯着对面的人的眼睛，威廉瞳孔收缩了一下，话音落下的空气中，桌上的电子时钟发出轻微的嗡鸣，就像某样物品。威廉用手指去拨扫到眼前的头发，但洛根敏锐地观察到，他在掩饰不住地颤抖。<br/>
　　哈，洛根在心里感到畅快。他并非对比利·威廉有什么看法，而是在他心里，等级观念自从新世界建立以来根深蒂固，基因由于辐射变异，没有改写完全的那部分人类无法遮掩自己的兽化，于是他们低劣、他们一直被奴役——他们得洛斯的商业帝国也一直致力于由此发横财，由技术人员改写基因以供“进化”，也供给其他拥有更多财富和权力的人利用取乐——创始人得洛斯先生说过：“基因是人类永远取之不尽用之不竭的潘多拉宝藏。”<br/>
　　“别紧张，亲爱的比利。”洛根假惺惺地说，“不会有人这样做的，如果我没有允许的话。”<br/>
　　威廉咬着下半唇瓣，他回看着洛根，他能从洛根的眼睛里看到自己：一张惊魂未定的脸，和谨慎的坐姿。<br/>
　　他听见洛根继续夸张地侃侃而谈：“当时在登记局见到你，如果不是你隐藏得太好，我会以为你也是‘人类’。”他不管上等公民叫上等公民，而是叫作人类。“你简直是一只幸运的狗，没有利爪、犄角什么的，你那双柔软的耳朵、还有尾巴只要稍加注意就能遮住，后来一起工作过几次，我察觉，兽化的基因在你身上唯一的表现，似乎就是你的……为人。”他说，“你知道，狗很忠诚，被驯服之后，它们对主人怯懦。”<br/>
　　“我不明白你叫我来是为什么。”威廉脸色轻微变了，洛根的话冒犯无礼，甚至算得上羞辱。但威廉只是放开咬着的下嘴唇，尽量柔和地转移了话题，“你是在开玩笑，或者吓唬我吗？”<br/>
　　为了使他的话听起来不那么有威胁感，威廉还轻快地笑了两声。他用词很有趣，不是威胁，也不是恐吓，他说洛根在吓唬他。就好像朋友之间开一个无礼的玩笑，追忆两人相遇的场景。<br/>
　　洛根扯了扯嘴角，眼神变得轻蔑。他从抽屉里拿出一个银烟盒，还有一只都彭打火机，嚓地一声点燃烟卷。<br/>
　　细烟雾从他指间冒出来，蒸腾向上，逐渐挡住他英俊的脸。<br/>
　　“你可以出去了，威廉。”他说，“我只是提前来祝你和茱莉叶结婚快乐。”<br/>
　　威廉站起来，有点疑惑，不过还是接受了他的这种说法，尽管过去的半小时内，他没有一个字提到过他妹妹茱莉叶。<br/>
　　晚上，洛根和朋友一起去了莎翁俱乐部。那是一家他们常去玩的高等俱乐部，以提供某些服务为噱头——理所当然包含色情与暴力，也理所当然介于合法与非法之间。他坐在单人的贵宾包厢，搂着一名猫女郎，用英俊的脸蹭她柔软白嫩的皮肤，手指抚摸她头顶毛茸茸的猫耳。猫女在他怀里轻轻颤栗，皮肤变得红晕，尾巴蜷缩成钩型，渐渐倒在他怀里，任人采撷。他把手伸进猫女的胸脯中揉搓，用大腿紧紧夹着她，粗鲁地把她压在沙发上。猫女发出娇媚的呻吟，洛根令她将自己吞入温热的口腔，他仰躺在沙发靠背上，手扣在她的后脑勺，将自己送进送出，最后，他紧紧攥住那条猫尾巴，让她做出一个屈辱的姿势，服务她的客人。<br/>
　　结束时，洛根呼吸微重地轻喘，猫女郎谦卑地低着头出去，有新的兽女郎进来，给客人添上一杯酒，送上剪好头的雪茄。不知怎么，洛根在迷蒙中想起比利，他舔了舔有点干涩的嘴唇，不禁想起，如果是比利的话……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在茱莉叶正式宣布和威廉订婚之后，茱莉叶把威廉的办公室调到了她兄弟旁边。威廉也住进了得洛斯家的房子，直到他们正式结婚之后，才会和茱莉叶一起搬出去。<br/>
　　洛根近期看到威廉的频率大幅度提高，威廉待人谦和，像一块棉花糖，但他越是没脾气，就越是让洛根心里那个念头越来越痒，好像有猫抓，所以他最近在家待的时间越来越少。<br/>
　　“下班要一起回去吗？”<br/>
　　威廉来问，而洛根出神地盯了他的嘴唇几秒，随即避开他善意的目光，摆手。<br/>
　　“不，今晚有约。”<br/>
　　“和你的女朋友？”威廉好意调侃，“还是最近是男朋友？”<br/>
　　洛根没理会，自顾自地找他的车钥匙。<br/>
　　“茱莉叶最近要出差……她说让我照顾一下你。”威廉说。<br/>
　　“她让你，照顾一下我？”洛根觉得有点滑稽，他转过身，看见威廉柔软的眼睛，下意识地吞咽了一下口水。<br/>
　　威廉不知道该接什么，于是问了一些友好的问题，晚上回去吃饭……等等。洛根忽然起了兴致，觉得他的存在于得洛斯家是一种格格不入的天真，他的这个妹夫或许真的认为他的升迁与爱情无关，是人生价值的体现也说不准。<br/>
　　他问“下班是否一块回去”、“晚上吃什么”，或许下次还会问“要不要一起去超市”。<br/>
　　洛根一步步逼近他，威廉看起来有点不知所措，不知道自己对洛根是说错话还是什么，但洛根看起来并不生气，甚至饶有兴致。他的本能告诉他，洛根现在像一只开屏的雄孔雀。<br/>
　　“我改变主意了，晚上我们去酒吧。”<br/>
　　他们找了个位置坐下，洛根点了一杯威士忌，加两块冰，威廉点了酒精含量很低的鸡尾酒。得洛斯高管们喜欢去这家酒吧，威廉也跟着来过一两次，洛根注意他的姿势，比别的社交要放松许多，说明他喜欢这里。<br/>
　　“抽烟吗？”<br/>
　　洛根从怀里掏平扁的银烟盒，有两个，威廉摇头，说不了，你抽吧。<br/>
　　“那雪茄？”他又问。<br/>
　　威廉还是摇头，不了。<br/>
　　“你确实是茱莉叶口中的‘好好先生’，比利，”洛根挑了挑眉，坏笑着说，“不抽烟、很少喝酒、不泡女人、或者男人……”<br/>
　　威廉笑了笑，不置可否。<br/>
　　“你有诗意的灵魂，比利。”<br/>
　　他说着，目光飘向别的地方，威廉顺着他看过去，一个热辣的女人，旁边站了一名帅气的酒保。威廉无奈地笑起来，他出了口气，呼气吹动他额前的头发，他来得洛斯之后，纸醉金迷的生活也看了不少，对洛根也算有所了解。<br/>
　　“所以……我现在是多余了吗？”他问，“我可以上去开间房，这儿应该有私人影院，我可以不打扰你。”<br/>
　　洛根呻吟一声，用他爱琴海一样宝石湛蓝的眼睛认真地看着他未来的妹夫，问：“你真的不懂享受，对吧？”<br/>
　　威廉原本要站起来，听到他的话，又坐回去，同样认真地回答：“为什么这么问我？”<br/>
　　“那些……美女们，在向你我招手，比利！你可以破一次例，我发誓我不会告诉茱莉叶。当然有什么可告诉她的她自己也……咳咳，亲爱的，你不想和我一起自由支配一次吗？”<br/>
　　洛根尝试让自己的声音听起来更有诱惑力，他比刚才更兴奋了一点，似乎立志于让这个纯真的傻小子堕落，能够让他得到更大的乐趣。<br/>
　　有钱人总喜欢将黑变白，让直变弯，他们喜欢看到权力在手中使用时周围一切都为之臣服的快感。洛根每次看到威廉摇头，他都会想起他爸爸曾经猛烈追求的一位女高管——刚开始看上去冷如冰霜，不假辞色，最后，却和他的那些情妇并无二致，那也是詹姆斯·得洛斯不再带她回到得洛斯的别墅的时候。<br/>
　　洛根曾经问过他爸爸，为什么不带那个女人回来了，詹姆斯并没有回避这个问题，或者感到被儿子窥探隐私的冒犯，相反，他很乐于“教导”他的儿子关于“生意”。他说，洛根，如果有一天你坐到我的位置上，你也会喜欢驯服一只骄傲的狗。<br/>
　　他现在似乎就在试行他爸爸的建议。<br/>
　　“呃……不了，我说真的，洛根。”他听到威廉说，“谢谢你的邀请，但我爱茱莉叶，不会做背叛她的事情。”<br/>
　　威廉站起身来，垂眼将西装的扣子扣上，洛根在他离开之前大声说：“你也不买高定、不看百老汇、或者听交响音乐会吧？”<br/>
　　威廉的脚步顿了一下，问：“这跟那些有什么关系吗？”<br/>
　　洛根耸肩，威廉笑了一下，诚实地说：“入职以来，我的薪水刚足够我买新年交响音乐会的第三排门票，以及一根领带。上一次看应该是大学的时候，被同学邀请，去看音乐系的毕业晚会。”<br/>
　　洛根笑起来，一双一直有点湿润的眼睛在射灯下熠熠生辉，威廉恍了一下，险些和那些男男女女一样被他蛊惑住，他转身走了，留洛根一个人觅食狂欢。<br/>
　　他向侍者询问了得洛斯长期包下的高级套房的楼层，接过卡进了电梯。楼层的数字在跳动上升，他转过头看，背后隔着透明观光玻璃，是一大片灯火辉煌的建筑群，今天是晴天，夜空星光璀璨。<br/>
　　手机震了一下，威廉低头，屏幕上有一条来自洛根·得洛斯的消息。他说：“下周陪我去看百老汇，我订了位置，《歌剧魅影》，贵宾席。”<br/>
　　威廉怔了一下，还没回复，又一条消息：“这是生意，比利。”<br/>
　　他自嘲地吁了口气，不知道刚刚一个鬼影般的念头在想什么。<br/>
　　——阴郁的歌剧院幽灵埃瑞克最终找到了克里斯汀，一个纯洁善良美丽的灵魂，这是个扭曲的浪漫主义的故事，他以为洛根……<br/>
　　电梯叮地一声到了，门打开，威廉止住了胡思乱想，迈腿走出去。<br/>
　　洛根是什么样一个人，他再清楚不过了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 后面的碎片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>写的时候没按顺序…也不确定会不会写完，所以先把写过的部分都放出来吧</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<h2>Part1</h2>
<p>　　“现在，亲我，宝贝。”<br/>　　一头浅棕色卷发的男人坐在他双腿上，细看有些像一个人，他听从指令，双手捧住洛根弧线的恰到好处的脸庞，把嘴唇送上去亲吻。<br/>　　洛根伸手去揉他的臀部，两个人都低低地喘息，然后两人的动作越来越激烈，直到办公室的高背椅都发出不堪重负的响声。身上的男人伸手扶住身后的办公桌，昂起脖子呻吟，洛根凑上去用牙咬他的肌肤，在上面留下自己的痕迹。他用手指拧男人胸前凸起的红点，男人吃痛地夹紧双腿，洛根却更兴奋，加重了力度，男人碍于他主导的地位，一直不敢言语，只能暗自蜷紧了脚趾。洛根看到，瞳孔因为满意而收缩——如果换成真的，大概也他妈的是这副样子。<br/>　　一副不敢反抗的、顺从的样子，就像被人殴打过遗弃掉的动物，再被人捡回家去时会尽可能的温驯。“弃猫效应”，洛根放肆地抓住他冲撞，释放自己。<br/>　　就在事情刚结束时，他的办公室门被人敲响了，洛根将玻璃调为半透明，瞥了一眼，是茱莉叶。他慢条斯理地扣扣子，让人穿好衣服，点了遥控板上的按钮，将门禁放开。<br/>　　“哦，白天就这么荒诞，哥哥？”<br/>　　茱莉叶双手抱胸，倚在门口，她目送洛根的情人走出办公室，在看到他新情人的长相时，茱莉叶停滞了半秒。她看向洛根，而她的兄弟毫不在意。<br/>　　“出差顺利？”洛根问。<br/>　　茱莉叶走进办公室，把文件交给他，“当然，爸爸已经和他们谈好了，我只是过去完成最后的手续。”她坐在洛根对面的转椅上，把玩他的签字钢笔，随口问，“你和比尔在家过得怎么样？”<br/>　　“老样子，我享用我无知的欢乐，他过他处处‘自我约束’的生活。”<br/>　　“你带他去莎翁俱乐部了吗？”<br/>　　“还没有，”洛根用笔指了茱莉叶一下，“不过你提醒了我，下次我会带他一起过去玩。”</p>
<hr/>
<h2>Part2</h2>
<p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是菲利克斯，他之前在监督局工作，是‘限制下等生育部’的负责人，现在在证券所。”<br/>　　洛根面带微笑地给威廉介绍，菲利克斯刚过三十五岁，比他和洛根都大，留着八字胡，看上去很稳重，像他们两个的长辈。<br/>　　洛根很少对人虚伪奉承，得洛斯是投资公司，也很少需要对人虚伪奉承，但政府关系不得不注意，它需要所有生意人假以辞色，或者做小伏低……博得市场是一回事，但如果骗来政府注资，就是完全不可同日而语的层级了。<br/>　　威廉和他礼貌克制地打了招呼，三个人坐在贵宾席，四周灯光暗下，等待开场。<br/>　　整场音乐剧，他的心思只有百分之五十放在了表演上，剩下不得不余出来分给菲利克斯。洛根一直在和他窃窃私语，威廉只需要偶尔搭话，表示“嗯”、“是的”、“就像那样”，做一个忠实的配角。<br/>　　直到散场，他们走出歌剧院，站在门口的台阶上。洛根和他握手，约定下次再见，他也过来和威廉握手。<br/>　　“说实话，我觉得好像见过你。”菲利克斯握着威廉的手，轻笑着拍了一下他。<br/>　　他说话的时候八字胡在抖动，威廉幽默地说，也许是在限制生育的办公室。<br/>　　菲利克斯大笑起来，两人松开手，有车停在路边，司机为他拉开车门，菲利克斯钻进车里，和他们挥手，扬长而去。<br/>　　“呼——”车消失在路口，洛根长出了口气，恶狠狠地说，“真他妈的烦人，和这些老家伙唧唧咯咯。”<br/>　　“洛根。”威廉无奈地说。<br/>　　</p>
<hr/>
<p>　　</p>
<h2>Part3</h2>
<p>　　<br/>“强刺激”<br/>　　都城在下雨，是暴雨，洛根站在他的窗户边上，对暴雨十分不满地抱怨了很久。<br/>　　他今天原本和别人约了去“打猎”——是上流社会最近兴起的娱乐游戏，由一家老牌奢侈品公司发起的，他们原本以名贵动物的兽皮和兽骨制作原料，贩卖饰品，他们邀请了所有拥有发行“黑卡”的顾客参与这场游戏：在精心布置的拟态环境中“打猎”，亲手猎杀珍稀动物，用猎物制作他们今年的订单。<br/>　　而这周的拟态环境是在开放的山丘里，洛根向来喜欢保持整洁光鲜的外表，显然，今天他的计划泡汤了。<br/>　　但一通简讯传过来，洛根忽然转了兴致，他问茱莉叶她的未婚夫在不在，说我们可以一同出去“消遣”一下。<br/>　　“‘消遣’？”茱莉叶眯起眼睛，涂着口红的嘴唇抿成一条线，她对兄弟的“消遣”也参与过几次，对未婚夫，她倒是不太希望他加入。<br/>　　“拜托，对于我们，这是常见的乐趣！难道你要抹杀比利的快乐吗？”<br/>　　洛根搂着妹妹的肩膀，假笑着说她。茱莉叶叹了口气，她答应了，于是洛根越过她走进卧室，高声叫着比利的名字，拉他一起出门。<br/>　　茱莉叶倚在门口，看兄弟和丈夫一起消失在家门口，微微露出了一个笑容。<br/>　　莎翁俱乐部。威廉打量周围，衣着寸缕的兽女郎朝顾客们露出迷人的微笑，用她们柔嫩的手指触碰宾客们的身体，为他们脱下从外面进来寒气仆仆的外套。他跟着洛根往里走，学他把外套脱下来，让兽女郎拿走挂起，他追上去拽洛根的胳膊，问：“我们到底来做什么？”<br/>　　洛根瞥了他一眼，咧嘴笑起来，像看一个没见过世面的乡巴佬，“表演，比利。今天俱乐部举行特别表演！只有被邀请的最顶级的一批贵宾才能观看。你应该感谢我，否则没有邀请，你在门口望一眼就会被人请走，比利。”<br/>　　“哦……”<br/>　　威廉跟着他在漂亮女郎的指引下穿过一条完全黑暗的走道，他下意识皱起眉，紧张地大步跟上去，原本他想伸手拽一下前面的洛根，但他抑制住了自己的冲动。<br/>　　“所以、所以，今天到底是来观看什么表演？”<br/>　　没人回答他，但黑暗走到尽头，骤然的光亮让他抬起手来遮挡。威廉在光线之间看到，他们走到了一个顶楼的包厢里，有一整面都是落地玻璃，可以把下面的景色完全收在眼底。他们周围一圈都是相似的落地包厢，威廉随意地看了看，认出了不少熟识的面孔，都是有头有脸的人物。他把视线投向落地玻璃下面，是一个六角形拳击场，不同的是，拳击场周围没有观众，四周的弹簧安全锁换成了华丽精美的银质栅栏，高度高达三米，看起来像一个精致的囚笼。<br/>　　“嘘——”<br/>　　又有人推门进来，威廉被一惊地回头，他以为只有他和洛根两个人。<br/>　　“嗨，洛根！”进来的人也衣着不菲，胡髭修剪地恰到好处，威廉认出来他从兜里掏出来的雪茄和喷灯，也是洛根喜欢的牌子。<br/>　　“开始了吗？希望我没有迟到！”<br/>　　洛根在沙发里找了个舒适的位置，懒洋洋拍了拍自己旁边，“马上开始，坐这里来，博德。”<br/>　　博德答应着，他摸着下巴，对旁边一言不发的威廉产生了兴趣，他指着威廉对洛根说：“这是茱莉叶的丈夫吗？”<br/>　　“没错。”<br/>　　“哇哦，看起来很土。”<br/>　　博德对他的评价毫不保留，比利·威廉在他们的阶层里查无此人，他们也很少对从底层爬上来的另眼相看。<br/>　　“兄弟，第一次来看？”博德拍了他的肩膀，得意地挑了下眉毛。<br/>　　“唔。”<br/>　　“会很刺激的，好好享受。”<br/>　　他们在沙发上坐下来，威廉挨着博德，博德挨着洛根。突然，下面灯光暗下来，威廉定睛看，有一个兽人被放进了拳击场内。<br/>　　他浑身赤裸，完全赤裸，身材还算健硕，其他包厢里的人开始窃窃私语。威廉有点不知所措，他原本想问洛根这到底是怎么回事，然而中间隔着博德，他欲言又止。<br/>　　“女士们、先生们，欢迎来到‘盛宴’！今天，我们为大家推出的第一位勇士，是一匹鬃狼！他是我们尊敬的股东得洛斯公司为‘盛宴’提供的，让我们感谢这位尊敬的先生！”<br/>　　随着声音的播放，一束追光打到他们的包厢里来，威廉听到他说“鬃狼”的瞬间就僵直了身体，在追光下一动不动。博德和洛根从容地向四周打了招呼，追光收走，博德斜了他一眼，发出一声不屑地笑声。<br/>　　威廉握紧了手指，他捏的指尖泛白，后脊柱冒出冷汗来。他强迫自己不要转头，但还是忍不住转头去看洛根，他以为这是某种暗示——关于他的“一滴血”。但洛根丝毫不在意，他正在吃一块司康饼，漫不经心地用舌头舔掉手指上沾的碎屑。<br/>　　他咽了下口水，尽量让自己的声音不要抖，“这、这究竟是什么‘盛宴’？！”<br/>　　博德悠然解释：“你知道古代东方，民间有一种搏戏，叫做‘斗蟋蟀’，从高贵的国王到底层平民都可以参与。它的条件非常简单：只需要参与的人放出一只雄性蟋蟀，还有一根鞭子式的日藽草或者马的尾巴，让它们互相撕咬，直到一方肢体血肉横散、立即逃跑。”<br/>　　他便说便欣赏威廉泛白的脸色，觉得他一对灰蓝色的瞳孔因恐惧而放大十分有趣。他故意还要继续说：“通常人们会以斗蟋蟀为赌博，听说东方人会压下非常多的金钱，只为了让自己喜爱的那一方胜利。不过，蟋蟀一般不会死亡——这倒是和‘盛宴’很像，毕竟我认为莎翁再神通广大也难以处理死人。”<br/>　　“是吗？”洛根吃完了司康饼，开始喝他最喜欢的威士忌，中间浮浮沉沉一块晶莹剔透的柠檬。他只是听一个乐呵，没有注意到威廉的脸色。<br/>　　“当然，洛根，就像我们会下注一样。今天你赌哪一方会赢？”<br/>　　洛根随口说：“鬃狼先生好了，我不相信莎翁的打手每一次都这么走运。”<br/>　　在他们交谈的时候，洛根口中“莎翁的打手”也已经出场，是一个肌肉虬结、满脸横肉、身高将近两米的壮汉，没人看得出他的兽化到底是什么，因为他已经不太像一个人的样子了。底下发出野兽般的嚎叫声，威廉皱起眉头转过视线，周围包厢的上流社会们都兴奋地站起来，像看赛马一样走到落地玻璃边上，大声地喊着什么，还有的包厢不断地有女郎推门进来，笑容甜美地将一份份支票放在一张托盘上，有人匆忙填了数字，也加入高度兴奋的同伴中去。<br/>　　威廉觉得头脑发昏，周围的空气混浊得他喘不过气来。他撑着沙发站起来，洛根被扫兴地瞪了他一眼，他勉强挤出一个笑容，说他去洗把脸。<br/>　　穿过华丽奢侈的走廊，威廉在洗手池洗了把脸，面对着镶着金框的镜子，他大口地喘气，想要镇静下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
<hr/>
<p>　　</p>
<h2>Part4</h2>
<p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“再一次”<br/>　　威廉走进莎翁俱乐部，他冲上来接过保管他的竖排扣大衣的女郎笑了笑，信步走过黑暗的过道，来到他们常来的这一个包厢。<br/>　　洛根跟在他后面，他没有脱下外套，因为他里面什么也没有穿——他健美的胸膛上留着鞭笞过的红印，流畅的肌肉线条也有绳索捆绑的痕迹。如果领口再拉低一点，就会有客人对他投来异样的目光。<br/>　　“坐这里，洛根。”<br/>　　威廉坐下，从银烟盒里抽出一根雪茄，刚刚在烟盒上敲了敲，紧上里面的烟丝。洛根犹豫地靠过去，威廉狠狠拽了一把他的胳膊，让他跌坐在沙发上。<br/>　　他烤了雪茄，缓慢地吸了一口，将烟雾吐在洛根脸上，看他皱眉咳嗽了两声，威廉微笑起来，一只手抚摸上洛根的大腿，洛根哆嗦了一下。<br/>　　“我还记得我第一次来这，也是你带我来的。还有一个你的该死的朋友，博德，他很烦人。”威廉说，“我就坐在你的位置上，像一只被吓得失禁的流浪狗。”<br/>　　有女郎推门进来，递给他支票，威廉随手签了一个数字，把支票放在一边。<br/>　　“现在，一切都没变化，除了你和我。”<br/>　　洛根干笑了两声，“你从前也不抽烟，也不抽雪茄。”<br/>　　“学习，我的朋友，我学习。”他叹气，回答说，“向你、向你爸爸、还有我的妻子，都学习了很多东西。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>